Después de todo, somos iguales
by Angie Kat
Summary: En base a pequeños acontecimientos, que podrian parecer irrelevantes, Jade y Robbie se dan cuenta que no son tan diferentes y por eso desarrollan una verdadera amistad y quizas algo más.
1. Chapter 1

La Chica Espantosa de André

JADE POV

Cat estaba llorando en el sillón y todos estábamos preocupados, el jefe de su mamá ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que explicación le íbamos a dar. Quería acercarme y abrazarla para consolarla pero no podía permitirme esa clase de debilidad frente a Robbie y Beck. De repente comenzó a temblar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue arrojarme al sillón y cubrirme la cabeza con un cojín, sé que no fue mi idea más brillante pero no supe que otra cosa hacer. Cuando cerré los ojos sentí que alguien me abrazaba para protegerme, obviamente pensé que era Beck pero cuando el temblor se detuvo y me quite el cojín pude ver que él estaba abrazando a Cat bajo el marco de la puerta. Me di la vuelta para ver a Robbie cubriéndome con sus delgados brazos.

Apenas estábamos recuperándonos de la impresión cuando el señor Gibbons entró preguntando si nos encontrábamos bien. Reaccioné rápido y culpe al temblor de todos los daños ocasionados, por suerte los demás entendieron y apoyaron mi versión. Antes de que Cat pudiera decir algo que nos delatara la tomé de la mano y la saqué de la casa, todos me siguieron sin cuestionarme hasta que llegamos a donde estaba mi auto y el de Beck

- fue una suerte lo del temblor – dijo Beck mientras sacudía de su cabello el polvo que había caído del techo.

- claro, no hay nada más afortunado que estar a punto de morir aplastado - estaba molesta porque él no había tratado de protegerme a mí, sabía que Cat lo necesitaba más que yo pero aun así no estaba nada contenta

- no empiecen a discutir, me siento mal, quiero irme a casa – antes de que yo pudiera ofrecerme a llevarla Beck le dijo – sube a mi auto Cat, yo te llevo

- también puedes llevarme a mi – pregunto Robbie – tu me trajiste

- tu casa queda en dirección contraria a la mía y la de Cat y no tengo ganas de conducir tanto, estoy cansado – volteo a verme a mí – podrías llevarlo tú, su casa queda camino a la tuya – le lancé una mirada furiosa, obviamente yo no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo recordé su patético intento de protegerme por lo que supuse que llevarlo sería una buena forma de pagarle el "favor"

- supongo que no tengo elección, vamos de una vez Shapiro – subí a mi auto sin despedirme de Beck ni Cat

Conduje lo más rápido que me permitía el límite de velocidad, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una multa. Cuando tuve que detenerme en un semáforo vi que Robbie tenía una mano envuelta en su propio suéter

– ¿por qué traes la mano así? – jale el suéter para descubrir su mano, estaba sangrando, no era una herida muy grave pero era evidente que le dolía

- me cayó una parte del techo en la mano, con el temblor, ya sabes – si él no hubiera estado sobre mi seguramente me habría golpeado la cabeza – pero no te preocupes, estoy bien – me sonrió

– quien dice que me importa – el semáforo cambio a verde y pude volver a acelerar.

Me estacione frente a su casa y antes de salir me dijo – gracias por traerme – cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta me decidí a decírselo

– Gracias…por cubrirme cuando tembló – me dio una gran sonrisa

– Bueno, un cojín no iba a protegerte de mucho – odie que me hiciera notar lo estúpida que había sido mi reacción

– Tus flacuchos brazos tampoco hubieran servido de mucho – me permití sonreírle

– de nada Jade – cerró la puerta del auto y caminó a su casa.

Robbie ya había entrado a su casa y yo seguía sin irme. Cuando al fin me decidí a arrancar el auto vi que él había dejado su suéter tirado en el piso, lo levante para entregárselo inmediatamente, no quería tener que hacerlo el lunes frente a todos. Toque el timbre y espere a que abriera, en cuanto lo hizo estiré la mano con su suéter; cuando él lo tomó vi que aun no curaba su mano

- Deberías curar esa herida, no es que me importe pero podría infectarse y no quiero tener que escucharte lloriquear por toda la escuela

- la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo, tal vez mañana que esté mi mamá pueda ayudarme

Rodé los ojos con una expresión de fastidio y lo empujé para entrar a su casa – trae el botiquín, rápido – por suerte obedeció sin decir nada, aunque se veía algo confundido.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sillón y comencé a limpiar su mano para aplicarle un desinfectante. Tenía mucha experiencia en curaciones de éste tipo, desde pequeña había tenido un carácter que la gente consideraba "conflictivo" sólo porque no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar la verdad y menos si viene de una niña, el ser una persona honesta me había asegurado varias peleas. Mis padres obviamente no estaban de acuerdo con mi forma de ser; ellos querían que fuera una linda niña que juega con muñecas y usa vestidos rosas y no una niña que viste de negro y juega a destruir cosas con un martillo. Quizá por eso ellos preferían ignorarme lo más posible, sobre todo cuando llegaba a casa lastimada por alguna pelea; de ese modo tuve que aprender a curarme a mi misma. Estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta que ya había terminado de vendar su mano y que la seguía sujetando. Al darme cuenta la arroje contra él rápidamente y alcé la cabeza para ver cómo me miraba con curiosidad.

Afortunadamente sonó mi teléfono rompiendo así el incomodo momento. Primero revise quien me estaba llamando, era Cat

– ¿no vas a contestar? – Me preguntó Robbie

– eso no es de tu incumbencia Shapiro – estaba molesta con Cat por la atención que había recibido de Beck, no es que fuera su culpa ni que yo estuviera celosa…como sea lo mejor era salir de ahí inmediatamente por lo que me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, antes de azotarla tras de mi me detuve y sin voltear a verlo le dije

– me imagino que no es necesario que te advierta que no comentes esto con nadie, si lo haces la herida en tu mano no será nada comparado con lo que te haré– en cuanto entré a mi auto mi teléfono volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez era un mensaje

**De: Beck **

**Para: Jade**

_Hey, espero que ya estés en tu casa descansando. Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada por el temblor. P.D. perdón por haber hecho que llevaras a Robbie a su casa, sé que no es fácil estar junto a él por mucho tiempo_

Obviamente no conteste a su mensaje. Solo me fui a mi casa tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado esta noche.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Este es el primero de una serie de one shots de Jade y Robbie, cada uno va a estar basado en un episodio de Victorious, sin embargo habrá algunos cambios respecto al capítulo original para adaptarlo a mi historia. Todos los one shots van a estar relacionados para formar una historia más larga.**

**Sé que este capítulo no es muy emocionante pero quiero que la relación de Jade y Robbie vaya dándose poco a poco. Ya sea que les haya gustado o no ésta historia por favor dejen un comentario dándome su opinión. Díganme que opinan de ésta pareja :)**


	2. Auto, lluvia y fuego

Auto, lluvia y fuego 

Jade POV

Cuando pensaba que mi día no podía ser peor me doy cuenta de que no tengo las llaves de mi casa y que mis padres no están. Aun estoy con la ropa mojada y realmente tengo frio así que comienzo a caminar para entrar en calor mientras pienso que hacer. Cat está en casa de Tori así que no puedo pedirle que me ayude, André había comentado que tenía planes para ésta noche así que tampoco está disponible y no puedo ni pensar en recurrir a Beck porque desde que terminamos apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra. Así que solo queda Robbie de mi lista de "amigos", de todos modos su casa no esta tan lejos por lo que puedo llegar caminando.

En cuanto toco el timbre recuerdo la penosa escena que viví con él la última vez que estuve en su casa, sin embargo ya es tarde para arrepentirme de haber venido, eso sin mencionar que no tengo a donde más ir. Cuando abre la puerta y me ve parada frente a él temblando su mirada es de completo asombro

– ¿me vas a invitar a entrar? ¿O acaso debí haber sacado una cita antes de venir? – Lo miro desafiante y él se hace a un lado para que pase

– lo siento, me sorprendió verte, ¿Qué te pasó?

– Por culpa de Tori y Cat tuve que conducir durante horas bajo la lluvia en un auto sin techo – no sé si debo sentarme en el sillón porque mi ropa aun está muy mojada

– y porque no fuiste a tu casa a cambiarte – no puede creer sea tan tonto como para preguntar eso

– oh dios, tienes toda la razón soy tan idiota que no se me había ocurrido hacer eso antes de venir a visitarte solo para saludar – le digo con todo el sarcasmo posible – obviamente no puedo entrar a mi casa por eso vine hasta aquí

Robbie POV

Estoy bastante sorprendido de que Jade haya recurrido a mí, supongo que no tenía otra opción pero aun así me siento halagado. Ella se ve tan segura como siempre a pesar de que está hecha un desastre y tiembla de frío. Actúo algo nervioso y le hago preguntas que realmente son tontas, ella como siempre contesta con comentarios sarcásticos que prefiero pasar por alto

– no lo había pensado, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de café? – no sé que mas decirle

– si, además necesito que me prestes ropa para cambiarme

En verdad debe sentirse mal como para querer usar mi ropa. Le hago una señal para que me siga y me dirijo a mi habitación, busco una pijama limpia y se la entrego – puedes cambiarte aquí mientras preparo tu café

Cuando estoy saliendo ella me dice – ni se te ocurra espiarme mientras me cambio o eso será lo último que veas – opto por no contestar y solo cerrar la puerta.

Trato de tranquilizarme mientras preparo el café, realmente no sé porque estoy así, se que debería de sentir miedo porque Jade realmente es amenazante pero no lo siento, más bien estoy emocionado y no comprendo el por qué. Ella ya está bajando las escaleras con su ropa en la mano

- ¿tienes secadora? – Pregunta entregándome la ropa mojada

– Claro, bebe tu café mientras voy a secarla – veo como se sienta pero antes de tomar la taza me dice

- necesito azúcar

- no te preocupes, ya tiene dos de azúcar….como te gusta – no sé porque agregue eso ultimo. Ella me da una mirada inquisidora así que agrego – bueno, recuerdo que tu siempre se lo pedias así a Beck – antes de que ella me pueda decir algo voy al cuarto de lavado

Cuando estoy camino a la cocina hago unos ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarme, no quiero que vea que estoy nervioso. Ella ya no está ahí, ahora esta acurrucada en un sillón bebiendo su café, le doy una manta y me siento en otro sillón, solo para romper el incomodo silencio me decido a preguntarle algo

- y a donde fuiste con Cat y Tori

- a San Diego para visitar la casa de una actriz que supuestamente había muerto aunque resulto que la tonta de Cat se había equivocado y seguía viva. Resultó ser una loca anciana que nos mojó aun más con una pistola de agua

Nuevamente había un incomodo silencio, noté que estaba un poco intranquila supongo que aun tenía frío, es decir, no había otra razón para que ella estuviera así

- y tú qué hiciste hoy Shapiro

- junto con André ayude a Beck a vengarse de Trina – en cuanto acabe de decirlo me tape la boca con la mano, ella obviamente me iba a preguntar de que estaba hablando y con lo malo que soy para mentir terminaría diciéndole todo

- ¿por qué Beck quería vengarse de Trina? Que sucedió entre ellos

- es que ella inicio el rumor de que Beck la había invitado a salir así que él en verdad la invitó para darle una lección

- ¡¿qué?! ¿Ellos tuvieron una cita?

- no, bueno si….pero era parte del plan, no es que haya sido en serio

- será mejor que me expliques ahora mismo que fue lo que ocurrió y cuál fue el "genial" plan de Beck

- él nos pidió a André y a mí que fuéramos a casa de Trina e interrumpiéramos su cita fingiendo estar enamorados de ella, nos peleamos frente a ella hasta que se asusto y salió corriendo

- está bien que Trina no es muy lista pero como pudo haberse creído todo ese cuento, que hicieron para convencerla

- cuando Beck la invito a salir le dio un beso, sólo para que ella no tuviera dudas y no arruinara el plan – ahora sí que lo había arruinado, Jade puso una expresión de dolor – pero no fue un beso de verdad, fue fingido, como en una obra

-seguro, a Beck le encanta dar besos en escena…como hizo con Tori – su voz sonó con amargura pero ella inmediatamente trató de reponerse – no es que me importe, ya no somos nada así que por mi puede hacer lo que quiera

Estaba mintiendo, era obvio que aun le importaba Beck y que aun le dolía el beso que le había dado a Tori. Para cambiar de tema me levante y le dije que iría por su ropa a la secadora; cuando regrese a la sala con la ropa ella estaba hablando por teléfono

- está bien, date prisa – cuando colgó se dirigió a mi – mi madre va a venir a recogerme en un rato, si ya está seca mi ropa lo mejor será que me cambie

- ya está seca, toma – ella nuevamente fue a mi habitación a cambiarse

No tardo prácticamente nada en regresar, nuevamente se sentó en el sillón. Y ahí estaba otra vez el incomodo silencio; no me sorprendía que no tuviéramos nada de qué hablar, realmente no éramos amigos de verdad. Aunque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos nunca habíamos tenido una conversación real, en todos estos años de convivir yo apenas y la conocía y seguramente ella no sabía más que mi nombre y aun así aquí estaba pidiendo mi ayuda. Pensándolo bien quizás yo si la conocía, hasta sabia como le gustaba el café; siempre ponía atención a lo que hacía o decía

- ¿dónde está Rex? – su pregunta me regreso a la realidad

- lo lleve a dormir temprano

- es demasiado extraño que te refieras a él como si en verdad fuera una persona

- de cierto modo para mí lo es

- no entiendo porque lo llevas contigo siempre si no hace más que dejarte en ridículo. Ya deberías madurar Robbie, pronto tendrás que ir a la universidad y llevar un muñeco no te ayudará en nada– extrañamente dijo esto sin una pizca de burla, sonó como un consejo sincero

- no es una muñeco – no supe que mas contestarle, en verdad soy idiota

- como sea, creo que eres más agradable sin él….no estoy diciendo que me agrades a mí sino que quizá podrías agradarle a otras personas si no tuvieras una molesta marioneta….bueno, no es que me importe tu vida social…o cualquier aspecto de tu vida… – me sorprendió escuchar a Jade vacilar, incluso me pareció que estaba nerviosa

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo se escuchó un claxon, ella se levanto de un salto y prácticamente salió corriendo de mi casa, apenas y escuche que dijo adiós al azotar la puerta tras salir.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Jade. Ella siempre tenía una mirada fría, arrogante y que solía inspirarme temor, pero esa noche yo percibí algo más: el dolor cuando hablaba de Beck. Sé que ese sentimiento lo reflejó solo por unos segundos, pero con eso me basto para apreciarla de otra manera, la había visto frágil. Por un momento pude ver más allá de la imagen de seguridad y cinismo que siempre se empeña en mostrar ante todos, por primera vez no sentí temor y pude verla como en realidad es: una chica hermosa. Aunque Jade me mataría si se enterara tengo que admitirlo, lo que vi hoy en ella definitivamente me gustó.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Segundo one shot, ahora vemos un poco de lo que piensa Robbie y la historia va avanzando :)**

**Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo, es bueno saber que leyeron y les gusto mi historia :D y si no les ha gustado también díganmelo en un comentario.**


End file.
